tiriseafandomcom-20200216-history
1.3: We Blow Up Another Place
In Which Debauchery Ensues The day begins inside the strange, hidden village that we have found behind the false ruins. We have accomplished many deeds during the nighttime hours: Grukk “picks up a barmaid” and she steals his coin after sleeping together; Baygrith charges his stuff “because dude this takes like an hour” and also sleeps with a lady; Travize assists farmers and tries to convert that naked lady we found who used to be a tree; Sal plays with children like a Disney princess; Timmeron also helps the farmers by magicky means and stays with them; Perlapae stays with the lumberjack she healed and he cops a feel; and Sajaina…she flirts with disaster by stealing an ancient crown in the keep. Somehow, Sajaina sweet talks Timmeron into sneaking into the keep with her by climbing in through the window, baiting him with “nighttime revelry” and her sultry eyes. As they traipse through the night, it is obvious to Timmeron that a magical fog surrounds them strangely, and they try to sneak up to the keep, but he bungles it pretty hard and the whole ground lights up like a freakin’ beacon. Sajaina totally lets him get caught – the perfect distraction – and steals into the keep. Timmeron ropes Sal and Travize into this mess as he makes attempt number two to get into this keep after Sajaina. The two agree because they want to make sure she’s safe. Meanwhile, Perlapae is told in a dream by Viti to acquiesce to the next favor that someone who is not an enemy asks of her. Baygrith’s torch wakes him up and a mysterious person who calls himself Mercury talks to him in code, warning him that “they’re coming” for him, and calls him Bizmith. This prompts Baygrith to hide in a corn field. Sal, Travize, and Timmeron enter the keep to help Sajaina. Sajaina, not knowing it is her companions, hides in the shadows until Mouse Travize is adorable. She is so glad to see them that she gives Timmeron a kiss on the cheek. As they descend into the keep, they realize not all is what it seems and that a strange magic lurks deep within. Grukk starts a fist fight. Perlapae has a horrifying prophetic dream that Grukk gets stabbed and dies, waking her. She sneaks out of her host’s house and finds Grukk, chastising him for fighting, but secretly glad to see he’s safe. Together, they find Baygrith. Between Baygrith ranting about Mercury and paranoia, and making popcorn, and Perlapae insisting her dream was a message for Viti, Grukk gets exasperated and decides to reunite the group, motivated by the desire to sleep. They devise to go to the keep, as it is the safest. Grukk is not a subtle creature and starts a brawl rather than stealthing his way inside. The brawl obviously is not going well, as he is one and they are many, so Perlapae uses magic – which goes way out of control – and traps all the guards inside an earthen cage. When Grukk and Baygrith are inside the keep, Perlapae is satisfied that they are as safe as possible and decides to go find the others. Grukk and Baygrith descend deep into the keep, unknowingly following the footsteps of Sajaina, Travize, Sal, and Timmeron. Motherfucking Sky Pirates As Perlapae goes to each house, she realizes the rest of her companions are not sleeping safely in their beds. Distressed, she heads back to the keep, but while doing so, she notices a strange movement in the sky. She watches, horrified, as the moon is eclipsed by a flying ship. The pirates have found them. Calling upon the power of Viti and empowered by the magic permeating the air, Perlapae calls to the stone of the cavern that provides shelter for the secret town. Slowly, but surely, the stone encloses in on itself, eliminating the gaps, holding off the pirates for now. She runs towards the keep. Within the keep, the group – save for Perl – have found the Lord in the deeper, lower levels, and a great magical machine that needs to be powered. The machine is about to burst, and he will not listen to reason. The Lord wants to self-destruct the entire keep in order to safeguard a mysterious and magical key that Sajaina and Baygrith totally steal. Sal sings. Grukk cuts a guy’s arm off. Timmeron tries to talk logic (it does not go well, but this one isn’t his fault, that Lord was totally unreasonable). Perl runs in, yelling “SKY PIRATES” and then ruins in the interrogation of the Lord by having a big stone fist cover him (whoops). It’s too late. Void Beasts begin to enter the keep. Travize does something crazy: he turns into a bear and sends his friends out, waiting to hit the destruct button once they are all to safety. Despite not wanting to leave him, they agree. Perl uses her magic-on-steroids to carve out an entirely new hallway to avoid the Void Beasts. One by one, each friend leaves the bottom of the keep. They enter an upperchamber filled with Void Beasts. Grukk is an idiot and runs right into the middle. Pissed, Perl follows and protects his dumb ass. Timmeron, Sal, Baygrith, and Sajaina attempt to rig a rope to the chandelier to fly across the room. Sajaiana goes first, but fails and falls into the Void Beast mass. Perl runs to save her and Grukk realizes as Perl drags him by his foolish beard that together, they are stronger. Timmeron does a brave thing and tries the rope a second time, but also falls. He pulls out a big ass scythe from his arm and attacks the Void Beasts. Grukk and Sajaina have made it to the door, and Perl leaves them to rescue Timmeron, who is bleeding heavily. Sal breaks his lute trying to be a bad ass, but it was still pretty impressive. Baygrith gets lit on fire. As the group rushes out, they encounter orcs, fighting and defeating them. Sajaina leaves her friends to go get her crown. Meanwhile, deep in the heart of the keep, a bear waits. Fighting off a winged Void Beast, he throws the self-destruct lever. Fur shifts into feathers as Travize becomes and bird and flies out, only one wing beat in front of the explosion. He flies out into the sky, narrowly avoiding debris. One particularly big boulder is careening towards a familiar emerald green figure – Sajaina. Mid-air, Travize becomes a bear and tumbles onto Sajaina, saving her but wounding himself. There is a rather poor attempt to evacuate the town that is best left undetailed, for the adventurers were quite embarrassed, but suffice it to say that Baygrith sang over a loud speaker, Perl traumatized an old couple, Sajaina got mad, and Travize wanted to kidnap a child. This was all for naught, because the sky pirates left anyway and they were not in danger…Yeah. Oh, and Travize flips off Baygrith because somebody told him too. They leave the secret town all fucked up and broken, no fucks given. They travel through the cold ass snow again, as miserable as before (at least, Grukk, Perl, Sajaina, and Baygrith) and settle inside a little cave. Overnight, they notice another set of travelers, a famed group who earned their notoriety by the Battle of the Dark Bog. Their members are: Storan (a human paladin with a big mouth who is guided by the brain between his legs), Mor (a dwarf rogue who loathes the capitalist mentality of Trench Dwarves), Ahn (a Laputian wizard who has left his home and his goddess behind), and Blunt (an orc who is sick of everyone’s shit and carries a keg of ale). Timmeron goes out to meet them and tells a bunch of lies, almost leaving behind several very unprepared members of the group to freeze to death in the snow, but it was a solid attempt. Storan: “TIMMY! You lied again!” Sajaina shows these greedy guys her crown and learns that they want to save the Maharaja, which Perl thinks is a mistake (unprepared morons, in her opinion). The collective get in touch with Travize and tell him that they’ve had a few skirmishes with Laputian militia in their territory, and he explains that they’re trying to help. Lots of people are offended, mostly by Storan. The group enters the Coriander woods, and Mor and Sajaina scout ahead, with a watchful Travize bird overhead. Perl asks about love, and learns that Timmeron is betrothed and that love means cutting someone’s arm off. Storan reveals a broken heart in his past, and Ahn shares that Viti’s match for him resulted in a crisis of faith. Mor teaches Sajaina to poison people. Camp is made and the group is uneasy, each questioning their reason for being in this strange forest among such strange company. They will strike the Dragon Wings soon. Category:Quests